


Firsts

by fatalfetus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalfetus/pseuds/fatalfetus
Summary: Just a one shot of Dean and Cas awkwardly cuddling.Dedicated to my wonderful, beautiful girlfriend, Nova.





	Firsts

“D-Dean?” Castiel hesitated, not wanting to overstep. Dean didn’t strike him as the ‘hand-holding’ type, and Cas’ worst fear was being shot down by his new lover. They were still walking on ice, and while it was getting thicker, Cas didn’t really want to ruin things. He had seen enough of the humans from heaven. It was great entertainment for them to watch their Father’s creations stumble around, falling in love, and then not knowing what to do about it.  
Dean was currently absorbed in cleaning his gun. The whole process was confusing to the angel.  
“Yeah.” It wasn’t a question. It was more of a command. What do you need, it meant.  
“I was wondering if maybe we could…. You know… cuddle?” Cas braced for rejection, but was pleasantly surprised.  
“Really? Sure. When I’m done cleaning this. Gotta keep my weapons in shape.” He gave Castiel a suggestive wink that the angel didn’t understand.  
When Dean got done with his cleaning, they laid down on the bed, neither of them really knowing what to do. Dean was more of a sexual intercourse kinda guy, however, he wasn’t opposed to a little snuggling. Cas had never been in a relationship before and was not really sure how the act of “cuddling” was achieved.  
“I do not understand the purpose of this.” He admitted. “But I’ve heard it’s pleasurable.” Dean laid on his stomach, Castiel laid on his back, and Dean put his arm around the angel. His angel.  
“Just go with it. Do what feels right. The point is to develop intimacy without going all the way.” Dean explained. Cas still looked confused. “‘All the way’ means sexual activity. Sex isn’t all there is to relationships,” he hesitated, “or so I’ve been told.” Dean’s little chuckle at his own awkward lack of knowledge about this aspect of romance was what the humans called “cute.”  
Castiel is the one who made the first move. He pushed Dean’s arm off him and laid facing his lover. He pressed a small, chaste kiss to Dean’s left temple, causing both of them to blush rather childishly.  
“Dean, is it okay if I say I love you?” Castiel asked, still hesitant, but a little bit more sure of himself with this question.  
“I love you too, man. I mean, not in the kind of way two Bros love each other either. Like that ‘partners in crime’ crap; this is different. I love you more than I’ve ever loved any female partner I’ve had. And I… I’m not ashamed of that fact. I’m never leaving you.”  
To hear such affectionate words from Dean had Castiel wondering, did he love Dean the same way Dean loved him? He knew that if he were human, he would want to ‘spend the rest of his life with’ him, so to speak, and that he would never leave Dean either, but Cas had no prior romantic relationships to compare to. He decided that he did, in fact, love Dean more than anyone he’s ever met, even if he didn’t have any relationship experience.  
“I love you.Until the end of time.” Castiel knew this line was what Dean might call ‘cheesy’, but he heard it in a piece of music and thought of Dean the first time he heard it.  
They laid like that until Dean fell asleep. All the stress of hunting was getting to his body, and he was always tired. But lying there next to his lover, he felt safe to go to sleep. Nothing could hurt him while Cas, the angel of the Lord, was there.


End file.
